family secrets 1113
by kathyk24
Summary: Sam learns how powerful his father really is. Mr and Mrs Oliver are forced to make a painful choice


Sam went out into the pouring rain to aid Tony. He found out that Tony did not have a broken ankle and Steve was with him. "What is he doing here?" Sam's voice was a mixture of confusion and anger. "He ruined my life! I would be free of the Devil if he hadn't interfered. Andi lost her soul because she was trying to help me, did you know that? I don't care if he is an angel I don't trust him and you shouldn't either."  
Tony was growing annoyed. "Of course I knew all about that, Sam. Steve was following my instructions. You were just a pawn in our plan to overthrow the Devil. I can't believe you and the other demons thought that listening to Steve's bad karaoke would bring you closer to Heaven." He chuckled. "You were so naive. Now it's time to prepare our human sacrifice. I hope you enjoy eternal life in Hell, Sam!"

Tony used his telekinesis to shove Sam against a huge evergreen. But what Sam didn't know was that his father was right above him, waiting to strike when the time was right.  
John Oliver had awoken the second he heard Sam and Tony speaking. He was stunned by what he heard. "I can't believe Andi gave up her soul for Sam's benefit. They remind me so much of Linda and I when we started dating." He looked to the sky with resolve. "I'll come for her once I have Linda and Sam settled in our new home-it's the least I can do, for her, and for Sam," he thought.

Below, Sam tried to free himself from his bonds but the demons' psychic powers were too strong. "Now how shall we deliver Sam to Hades?" Tony asked with an evil laugh. "Stone him!" Steve replied in a cold voice. He smiled. "Sam likes to throw stones. Let's give him a taste of his own medicine. When his father comes to rescue him, it will be the chance we need to overthrow Satan, and then we'll rule Hell just like we planned!"

Sam was terrified. "The Devil won't come for me-he thinks I'm a dud," he thought to himself. "If he does save me I guess I'm supposed to be evil. I'll have to say goodbye to all my friends! I can't bring them down with me." Neither vision of his future appealed to Sam. But even living as evil seemed better than dying. "I don't want to die like this! I have to fight back!" Just at that moment, stones were appearing in the air and hurtling towards him. He grimaced, then was surprised to learn that he could use his telekinesis to deflect them. "I can't believe this! I'm not as weak as I thought!

As the stones flew and sailed around him, Tony and Steve were growing more frustrated by the minute. "Where is Lucifer? Where are the other demons you said would be here, Tony?" Steve was glaring at his partner. "We need to end this now!" They each picked up a huge boulder and were prepared to hurl them at Sam when a mysterious voice from above stopped them in their tracks.  
"Don't touch him!" the voice bellowed. "How the mighty have fallen!" he mocked them. "I remember when you fought the most vicious demons in Hell. Now you are throwing stones at an innocent boy. The other demons aren't coming; I sealed the portal this afternoon. Tony, you were my best friend, how could you lie to Sam about who his father was? Do you remember the conversation we had after Sam moved out? You promised Linda and me that you would look after him as if he was your own son. But instead you nearly killed him and brainwashed him into believing the Devil was his father! How could you do that to me?"

Tony looked upward, boulder in hand. "I wouldn't have been able to do it if you had told Sam the truth from the beginning. You were a coward then and you are a coward now! Show yourself!"  
"I'm through talking. Goodbye Tony." John flew down from his perch and landed on top of Tony, who stumbled, dropping the boulder. The flying demon buried his fangs into Tony's neck until all life had been drained from him. Steve was at first stunned, then became crazed with anger. "Nooooooo! I'll kill both of them for you. I'll avenge-" Steve couldn't finish his sentence because a lightning bolt struck him dead, leaving his body smoking on the ground.

Sam was cowering, turning pale during the whole ordeal. He was too terrified to move. "Please don't hurt me!" he begged the demon. "I'll do anything you want!"

The demon wiped his mouth and moved toward the boy. "Give me a hug, Sam, I've missed you so much." As he moved forward, John Oliver transformed into a human.

Sam looked up, in shock. "Daddy? Is that you?"

12.  
"Yes it's me." John Oliver smiled at his son. "Your Mom is probably worried about us. I'll explain everything when we're inside." They ran to the cabin. Linda Oliver quickly opened the door for them. Her eyes widened. "Oh, thank the heavens. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." her husband replied. Sam however was not OK. He was pale as a ghost and he couldn't stop his body from shivering or his teeth from chattering. Linda reached out her arms. "Sam honey, let me help you." She embraced her son. "Oh, baby, you're cold as ice. Why don't you take a hot shower? I'll get some warm clothes for you and I'll make coffee." Sam nodded as she led him into the bathroom and turned the water on until it was as hot as he could tolerate. After she left, he dropped his clothes and stepped into the shower. The steam cleared his mind a little. "My dad is a demon? That's impossible," he thought. "What if the Devil did this to him when I sent him to Hell? Then it is all my fault! But-" he thought some more. "Wait a minute. My Dad can't be a demon because demons are supposed to be evil and he used his powers to save my life. Maybe he's an alien like Superman or a mutant like Wolverine? That is really cool." He let the hot water flow down over him, suddenly feeling better. "Dad is a superhero, not a demon. I like that idea!" Sam thought. "I have powers too! So maybe someday I'll be tough and brave like him. I want to be like him when I grow up." Even in his shock, Sam realized he was thinking more like a kid than someone his own age, but he couldn't seem to help it. He stepped out of the shower and noticed a pair of blue pajamas hanging on the doorknob. Sam hadn't worn pajamas since he was a kid, but in his current state, it seemed like the right thing to do. Sam got dressed and walked toward the living room.  
From the hallway, he could see that John and Linda were sitting on the couch talking and holding hands. He could hear as Linda told her husband the story about her earlier conversation with Gladys. John then started describing Steve and Tony's deaths. He seemed especially proud of Sam's efforts to defend himself. "Linda, he's a natural! I can't wait to teach him about his powers." Linda looked worried. "Are you sure he'll want to learn more? What if he rejects you?" John looked determined. "That's a risk I'll have to take," he said.

At that point, Sam walked in. "Hey kiddo, we were just talking about you," John greeted Sam. "Sit down, son." Linda jumped up. "How do you like your coffee, Sam? I'm sorry there's no food left-our guests ate it all. I've never seen anyone eat as much as Nina. She devoured your entire ice cream cake. She acted as if she had never tasted ice cream before!"

Sam grinned, since that was typical of Nina, it was a demon thing. He remembered Gladys' first frosty. He sat down, saying to his mom: "I'll have cream and sugar, thanks. And don't worry, I'm not that hungry." As Linda moved toward the kitchen, Sam looked at his father as if he were seeing him for the first time. John looked just as his son remembered him except for the horns now protruding from his head. Suddenly Sam felt like a kid again. "Daddy did the Devil do that to you? I'm so sorry if he did."

John hastened to reassure him. "No, Sam I did this to myself a long time ago," he said sadly. "Do your horns hurt? They look painful." Sam was ashamed of the childish questions, but again, he couldn't help himself.

"No, son they don't hurt at all," John said reassuringly. Actually they did hurt because he wasn't used to them after so many years but he didn't want Sam to feel guilty. He leaned toward Sam. "You can touch them, I don't mind." Sam reached out and felt his father's horns. He tried to smile. "They are rough! I-I think Andi wouldn't like it if I grew a pair." His father smiled. "Don't worry, Sam, hybrids don't have horns. Only we full blooded demons." Sam pulled his hand back in surprise. "Wh-what did you call me?"

"You're a hybrid, Sam-half human and half demon." "But, is-isn't the Devil my father?" Sam asked. "I don't mind, because I love you dad, and you'll always be my father. But if the Devil is my...real father, I know Andi will break up me."  
"No, absolutely not, Sam. You are my biological son. You inherited your telekinesis from me. Lucifer tried to turn you against me out of revenge; he tried to steal you from me, but he won't succeed." He saw how Sam looked confused. "I used to be a master thief, Sam. I used my telekinesis to steal whatever I wanted. The Devil found he could use me, to obtain riches beyond compare. I was perfectly happy to be a demon until I met someone very special." He smiled at the memory. "Mom?" Sam whispered. "Yes, your mother. Hey, I met her while I was committing a robbery." He paused, shaking his head

"He had stolen my purse containing all the money I had!" Linda entered the room, holding a coffee mug. She was also smiling at the memory. "Oh, I chased after him! And he agreed to return my purse if I agreed to date him!" The couple exchanged a loving glance. "We had a long courtship and I finally agreed to marry him." Her eyes looked dreamy.

"The Devil gave me an ultimatum: Remain a demon or marry her-not both. I chose Limda and he stripped me of my powers." John looked grim at the memory. "So that's why you sold my soul?" Sam felt like everything was getting clearer.

John sighed. "Demons are invulnerable to human illness. so when I lost my powers I got very sick from cancer. Your mother told me she was pregnant the same day I learned I was terminally ill. I wanted to see my child grow up so I went to the Devil for help." John's face darkened.

13.  
Sam looked sad. "Dad, why didn't you tell me this sooner? I could have used your help in learning to use my powers. I've been afraid to use my telekinesis because Tony told me I was evil after he saw me use my powers. So I figured it was something I should hide, and forget I had."

"He what?" Sam's parents reacted with a mixture of shock and anger. Sam hastened to explain. "Tony dropped a washing machine on me at the Bench. I used my telekinesis to keep it from crushing me. Tony saw it happen and he said that it meant that I was truly evil!" John was furious. "When did this happen, Sam?" "It was...the day before we were locked into Solomon's cage. Why? Dad? You are scaring me!"  
"I'm sorry, Sam, I really am, but Tony was my best friend. I told him you were naive about demon culture and he promised to look after you. This was no way to do it! Deceiving you, scaring you!"  
"You and Tony were best friends, like Ben, Sock and me?" It was Sam's turn to be surprised. Somehow he hadn't imagined his father having that kind of life. "Yes, we traveled throughout Europe together and I used him for muscle if I needed it during a robbery. Once I was kicked out of the demon world, I wasn't supposed to keep in contact with other demons, but I sent pictures of you to all my friends as you grew up. So Tony, and later Steve, knew how happy we were, and how much you meant to me."  
Despite all the craziness of recent events, Sam found himself facinated by the stories of his father's former life. "Why didn't you tell me any of this before?" He looked from his father to his mother. "It's-it's all so cool. And it would have made so much more sense, if I'd known this before!" Sam thought back to his anger at his parents, and even his friends, over the past many months.

"I was afraid of losing you, son. I've consoled so many of my friends whose children disowned them when they learned they were demons. I couldn't bear to have that happen to me." John Oliver looked rueful, and took Linda's hand. Sam reached out and touched his father's knee. "I love you so much, and now I know, I always have. You went through so much to try to give me a normal life, both of you. And...I'm not that special." When they looked at him, surprised and puzzled, he went on. "I mean, I'm not as smart as Kyle, I'm not an athlete and I can't do anything right." He made a face. "In fact, the only thing I was ever good at was the one thing I hated: reaping."

"Sam, don't say that. Don't ever think that. I deliberately kept you from reaching your full potential. We-I didn't want your powers to appear before your 21st birthday. I thought it was more important that you love me, love being a family. Lucifer used to taunt us by saying that we were unworthy of unconditional love. I believed him until I had you. You were all the proof I needed that God still cared about me by giving me this amazing gift."

Sam and his mother were both in tears. Linda looked at her husband. "I had no idea you felt this way about our family, John, or I never would have forced you out of our home. I'm so sorry for that." John stopped her. "You did the right thing then, Linda. So much was changing...I learned what the Devil was scheming, and I realized that I had to act."


End file.
